My Angel
by love-poison
Summary: Basado en un sueño que tuve. Kamijou Hiroki odia pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo... sobretodo después de leer aquel libro. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica no me pertenece es de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei!_

**Nota de autora:** _Este oneshot me salió suupper cursi según yo xD, no sé que les parecerá. Y está basado en un sueño que tuve esta mañana, un sueño muy lindo ^^._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Había una historia que Kamijou Hiroki no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella noche.

Era realmente estúpida y muy cursi ahora que lo pensaba.

No debería de haber leído ese estúpido libro, pensó.

Ahh... pero lo había hecho y ahora aquellas frases y palabras le perseguían.

¡Maldición!

Y era todo por culpa del profesor Miyagi. Si no hubiera dejado ese extraño libro olvidado en su escritorio, seguramente él no hubiera tenido la tentación de leerlo.

Todo era culpa de Miyagi.

Bueno, su culpa y la de aquel estudiante que lo había estado leyendo antes de que Miyagi se lo quitara.

¡¡¡Ahh!!!

Hiroki apuró más el paso.

Miyagi le había ofrecido llevarle a casa en su auto, ya que ambos tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy tarde en la facultad; pero Kamijou se había negado.

Caminar hasta el apartamento seguramente haría que esa rara historia se fuera de su cabeza.

O eso había pensado.

No debí haber leído ese libro tan raro, se dijo de nuevo.

¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

Cualquiera que conociera la razón de su comportamiento diría que era muy extraño que alguien se pusiera así solo por una insignificante historia.

Cualquiera pensaría que no habría nada en esa historia para que se comportara de esa forma.

Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién armaría tanto alboroto por una historia que hasta cuento de hadas parecía? ¿no?

Bueno obviamente estamos hablando de alguien que no conoce en nada a Kamijou Hiroki.

Porque el demonio Kamijou, luego de leer aquel cuento, había empezado a pensar sobre.. cosas muy raras.. cosas que le avergonzaban y demasiado.

Solo había sido una historia de ángeles y con las tantas que hay sobre ellos... ni siquiera era muy larga, de hecho era extremadamente corta a comparación de los miles de libros que Kamijou había leído.

¿Qué era lo que había en ella que había causado que el profesor se pusiera así?

La historia comenzaba hacía muchísimo tiempo y contaba la vida de un pequeño ángel de cabellos negros que vivía muy feliz en el Cielo y que era amado por todos lo demás ángeles.

Pero lo buenos tiempos no le duraron mucho, ya que una guerra se desató entre los ángeles y los demonios... y mientras ambos luchaban en el Cielo aquel pequeño ángel se perdió y cayó a la Tierra.

Pasó tiempos muy malos allí, ya que debido a no tener padres, los niños humanos se burlaban de él y lo trataban de lo peor. Además, el pequeño par de blanquísimas alas que poseía fue motivo para que la gente evitara acercarse a él.

Se sentía muy solo y lloró muchas veces. Quería volver al Cielo, pero no podía volar con sus pequeñas alas.

Estaba solo en un mundo que no conocía.

Y las cosas malas no dejaban de sucederle.

El ángel creció y las personas empezaron a tener celos de su increíble belleza... no podían soportar ver a alguien como él.

Los celos humanos hacen que se cometan muchas cosas y los celos de aquellas personas hicieron que ellas quemaran las hermosas alas del ángel.

Ahora ya no podría volar nunca más.

Y no solo con eso se contentaban los celoso humanos. También quemaban su hermosa piel con agua hirviendo cada vez que le veían pasar cerca de ellos.

Querían acabar con su belleza.

Pero el ángel era tan puro y quería tanto a los humanos, que no podía odiar a los que le causaban tanto dolor.

Aunque se sentía muy triste.

Quería volver a aquel hermoso Cielo, pero ya no tenía alas y su piel estaba marcada con cicatrices que pensaba que nadie le recibiría allí arriba.

Ya no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir.

Los años pasaron y las personas casi se olvidaron de él. Nadie había visto al ángel en mucho tiempo y todos pensaron que había muerto.

Los siglos pasaron y generación tras generación la historia del ángel era contada y pasaba de boca en boca de padres a hijos.

Nadie nunca supo que fue de él.

Y el libro terminaba contando que el ángel había sido visto recientemente.

Y aparentemente había desistido de su deseo de volver al Cielo.

Aparentemente las marcas de su cuerpo se habían desvanecido y la única prueba del maltrato que sufrió estaba en sus manos, siempre tibias, incluso en las noches más frías, como si todavía el agua hervida las mojara.

Aparentemente el ángel era querido por las personas ahora. Y andaba por el mundo... según lo que contaba el libro... buscando una sola cosa.

Parece que buscaba el amor.

_"Hermoso ángel de tibias manos, sé que no tardarás en encontrarlo. Porque nadie más que tú merece ser amado"_, concluía el libro.

- ¡Hiro-san! - una voz le llamaba, pero el demonio Kamijou estaba tan concentrado recordando aquel cuento que no escuchó su nombre.

No fue sino hasta que sintió aquella tibia mano jugando con sus cabellos, que le miró.

Y allí estaba él.

Y por un momento quiso dejar de pensar.

Era Nowaki, sonriéndole como siempre. Jugando con su cabello en aquella forma tan cariñosa que Hiroki siempre decía que odiaba.

En verdad que debía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Pensar en aquel ángel de tibias manos.

Pensar en Nowaki.

* * *

_Espero sus comments ^^_

_Mata-ne!_


End file.
